Journey To Wasabi
by Tosinoxo
Summary: Kim Crawfrod is the new girl in school. In this story our favourite karate kids need that person to help them along their way. What happens when new girl Kim is that person? Can she be trusted? Bad ummary sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_Journey to Wasabi_

**This** **is my first story so I would really appreciate it if you could leave reviews so I know how to make it better or to give me ideas thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin it. If I did you'll be watching my stories on TV instead. **

Jackson Anderson: Jack is known as the rich, popular kid in school. He's the kid everyone wants to be friends with type. He's the karate dude in school and has never been beaten from as long as he can remember. He's got brown hair and big brown loveable eyes that no girl can resist. Not even the Kim Crawford. Or so he thinks.

Kimberley Crawford: Kim Crawford is your every new student. She gets A*s in all of her classes and was head cheerleader at her old school. She also has a black belt in karate and can be sometimes what you call your typical blond (with brown eyes). She catches all the bys attention but no one has caught her attention yet. This is all about to change when she meets Jack Anderson. She is all perfect apart from one slight glitch she has a secret that no one knows yet. She has nothing to worry about, does she? But sooner or later someone somewhere is going to have to notice right?

Jerry Martinez: jerry is one of throes people that get confused a lot. This lanky boy has quite a lot going for him and his friend Jack. He takes karate and knows how to woo the ladies (with his own fashion of course). For as long as he's known Jack, he has never seen someone beat him in karate. So who is this mysterious new girl that breaks it all apart?

Milton Krupnick: Milton is the geek who's never actually made onto the popular list with Jack and his mates. This shy boy has been ignored for most of his life. That's how life usually goes as. So when a mysterious new girl arrives and breaks the cycle should he be relived or rather confused? After all pretty people don't do nice things for people like him. Do they?

Eddie Jones: Eddie Jones is the quite one that no one ever notices. He has feelings but no one ever remember about them most of the time. He just needs someone to give him that push start. But who can do that for him? And shall a price be paid in return for this?

Rudy: Rudy id the sensei of the wasabi dojo where Jack and Jerry train at after school. He is loyal and thoughtful and believes that the only way to live your life right is by the wasabi code. He only ever see's one view of the picture, will someone ever show him the second view of things?

Lucas Crawford: Lucas is Kim's sweet younger brother. He is 9 years old and has a blossoming acting and football career ahead of him. The only thing that stands in his way is young love.

Isabelle (Bella) Anderson: Isabella Anderson is Jack's gorgeous younger sister. She is 9 years old and like Lucas has a blossoming acting and modelling career ahead of her. She like Jack has brown shoulder length hair and big brown eyes. She is a champion and always strives for gold but this time gold may come in a different form of what she had expected.

Dave and Susan Anderson: Dave and Susan are jacks and Isabella's parents. Dave owns the Anderson Avenue and is a footballer. Susan is the owner of the ABD clothing line and is a former model. She like her daughter always strives for gold and takes much interest in her daughter's love of modelling and acting. They both believe that their kids don't see what's right in front of them. But a lesson taught well is a lesson for another day as they will soon teach.

John and Esther Crawford: John and Esther are the parents of kin and Lucas Crawford. John is the owner of Likklespike buildings and a successful business man, he thoroughly supports his son's love of football and hopes to one day see him where he could have once gone. Esther is a model and presenter. She believes her daughter's beauty and skills will one day lead to a new world of opportunity for her. Alike many parents' they believe they know best and enjoys meddling with the relationships of their children.

I'll b uploading the first chapter very soon if any one has any comments or requests. I would very much appreciate to hear them. Thank you very much.

Wasabi, Tosinoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Journey to Wasabi: Chapter 1

**Hi people of fan fiction. I really appreciated the reviews I got and I hope you guys can keep reviewing. I am so sorry for not reviewing but I have been very busy honestly, but enough of that I don't want to keep you waiting so here it is. **

Disclaimer: I don't own kick in it.

Kim's pov:

Why oh why did we move? I and Lucas were perfectly happy in summer Fields Avenue. I had friends and a nice school. But mum and dad had to find something better! So when they found an opportunity to get a better job, they took it. As soon as they could they moved us into whittlane. I know absolutely nothing and I'm the new kid. Urgh I hate when this happens. Well I suppose I can have some fun with this. No one knows who I am, so I can be anyone I want to be... this move might actually be worthwhile.

"KIDS GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Mum shouted! Come on we couldn't have possibly done anything wrong in the short time we've been here. "Thank you, now as you know this move was unexpected for you and we apologise once again for the trouble it may have caused" yeah a lot of trouble. Like they know how hard it is to be a new girl in the middle of the school year. They so owe me! Yes they so owe me now would definitely be the time to ask for that favour. "We hope you'll enjoy what this area has to offer!" oh gosh I didn't hear what she said; I'll have to ask Lucas after he's unpacked. Ph well it couldn't have been that important.

Jacks pov:

"Come on guys it simple", Rudy shouted in exasperation "you can do this I've seen you do it before!" Rudy was getting angry now. We have a match between the black dragons tomorrow and we still haven't mastered the dragons pounce." "Rudy give us a break, we're tired" jerry panted whilst going to have a drink of water. "Tell him jack" well I... they do have a point... "JACKKKK!" Bella what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here? Bella greeted the rest of the wasabi warriors which included me jerry, tom, David and Marge. "Mom said you need to come home now." Bella replied sweetly. "We have to get ready for our visitors" she replied again. What Vis... "Look I don't know okay, all I know is that mum sent me to get you okay" she replied once again clearly annoyed. Okay I'll just get my stuff then we can go. "Excuse me mister you can't just go we have a match tomorrow and no one has mastered the dragons pounce yet", Rudy exclaimed. I'm sorry Rudy you heard Bella family commitments. I shrugged knowing there was nothing I could do. I'll practise again I promise. "Jack!" Bella was getting annoyed again. Bye guys. "Bye Jack", they all cried after me.

Kim's pov

Lucas? I asked knocking on the door knowing my brother he was probably rehearsing some lines or practising some football tricks. What I saw as unexpected. Lucas was on his bed: drawing. He only ever drew if something was bothering him. Lucas you okay? No answer. I walked over his bed to see if what he was drawing could give me a clue. On his bed was a picture of a girl probably around 9 or 10 years old. What was Lucas doing with this? Who is this Lucas, pointing to the picture? He finally faced me and looked into my eyes "Tanya", he whispered. Tanya? The name was ringing a bell, but who was she? A friend, neighbour, schoolmate? Then it hit me, Tanya was his crush. Yes I know my little brother has a crush. And now they were separated.

Well I know what will make you better! My eyes were twinkling! "WATER FIGHT!" we both screamed. You get the balloons and water guns and meet me in the garden. Oh yes, this was certainly going to be fun. I hadn't had one of these for weeks...

Jacks pov

Ah home sweet home; the smell of chicken roasting, sweet peas', carrots boiling, potatoes roasting and gravy melting. It was unimaginable, wait we only have something like this for a special occasion. It isn't anybody's birthday as far as I'm concerned. And I can't think of anything there is to celebrate. So what's the big co...? "Jack go and get changed our guests will be here soon." Mum shouted from the kitchen. Oh well I guess I'll find out soon enough.

Kim's pov

You are going down Lucas! "Uh uh you are Kimberley!" he answered smirking. Lucas you know I don't like that name. "Kimberley, Kimberley, Kimberley..." That's it Lucas. Grabbing a water gun in each of my hands I started to squirt him. Ha-ha you were saying..."Kim please okay I'm sorry!" "Kids could you come here a second?" mum asked from the patio. "OKAY" "Gosh what happened to you guys? Anyway go and get cleaned up and get something nice to wear. We're going to a dinner party. One of your father's acquaintances invited us to dinner with his family. Oh okay. It didn't really bother me. Dad's friends wanted to meet us so we'll have to dress up and act all nice and uptight. That was normal; the adults talk about things whilst I and Lucas tried to entertain ourselves, because the people didn't normally have kids of their own or their kids were too obnoxious to entertain us. So this time will probably be the same. Oh this was going to be fun.

Jack's pov

What to wear? What to wear? What to wear? Okay maybe a Ralph top with trousers yes that'll do. There's probably not going to be any fun kid from the family anyway. I'll just wait for the adults to call my name and answer questions, excuse myself and start practising on my karate moves like I promised Rudy. Yes that's what I'll do. It's a great plan so all I have to do now is to wait for them to arrive. Hmm I guess in the meantime I could check on my sister. Bella you ready? I asked knocking on the door. Wow you look great Bella! Why are you getting all dressed up for? We're only having a dinner party with some of mum and dad's friends. "Oh Bob gave it to me as a present, you know for securing the part in the movie. He said he's proud of me and he's sure that I'm going to do great in the movie." Bella answered. Yeah I agree with him; you are going to do great in the movie and I'm the proudest brother ever, I said giving her a hug. Do you know what this dinner party is about then? "Yes and no. Mum said it was a chance to meet new neighbours and my soon to be co worker." What do you mean by that? "Well the Crawford's have a son; who apparently auditioned for the movie as well and he got the part. You know in the book there's a kid called Mark in it. Well he's going to play Mark, my co-star technically. And I'm going to meet him today. I hope he's not a stuffy kid or a kid that doesn't take anything seriously, because if he is it's going to be very hard to work properly with him." Don't worry he'll be just fine you trust me on that. And if he isn't- well you can always sort him out. Is he their only child? "Err I don't know actually. Oh well..." kids could you come down now please they're here." Mum shouted from downstairs.

Kim's Pov

They we were in the car, on our way to a dinner party I had no business going. Both of my parents had businesses with the people we were about to meet. But not me. Once again I managed to be dragged into something I didn't want to be part of. This is what it is like to have parents who are famous and always in the limelight and that sort of thing. Trust me most kids would love to have this type of life, but not me. I was different. I didn't like the limelight, or the movie premiers or any of that. I wanted to be a normal girl, with normal parents with a normal life. But that wasn't ever going to happen. And my looks didn't make it any better either. Everywhere I went people recognised me. If for the fact they knew about the films I had been in or the ones that my brother or my parents had been in, rather for my looks. I was what people called "Perfecto". Everything about me was apparently perfect, from my looks, to my grades, to my heart. I never did anything wrong. Ever! I was a typical blond with brown eyes. That was all I ever have been and that is all I am ever going to be: it will never change.

Jack's Pov:

"Jack smile please. We don't want them to enter with mixed reactions. After all they're new to the neighbourhood and would probably want a friendly greeting, like most people would." Mum whined on to me as she tried to straighten her dress. Any more pulling and I'm pretty sure the dress will tear to pieces. Okay I'm sorry. Is this better? I asked with a big grin on my face. "Yes thank you sweetheart." Phfft. She always missed sarcasm. Oh well. Here goes nothing.

Kim's Pov:

"Kim sweetie. Smile please." Mum asked checking her makeup. I mustered a smile, knowing I had to keep on her good side for me to get what I wanted from her later. I was going to ask now but I reckoned now wouldn't be the best time as we were right outside the house. No correction. It wasn't a house. It was a mansion. It was exactly like ours except it looked furnished and lived in. Wahoo: I can just imagine the type of people that lived here. We're definitely going to have a blast. No correction. My parents are definitely going to have a blast. Lucas and I will just wait for the adults to ask us something that refers to us and answer politely enough to take us away and let us enjoy the fun I had been deprived of for so long.

Jack's Pov:

Knock. They were here. Great let the fun begin. Wahoo this is going to be so much fun. Not. "Hello lovely to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Crawford. Please come in." Mum asked as she escorted them to the front room. Hi my name is Jack and this is my little sister Bella. It's great to meet you both I said looking at their faces for the first time. The boy had blond har and was a very sportive looking boy. Bella will absolutely have no problem with him. Apart from the girls that will be constantly be harassing then when they are making the movie. He was one of the kids you'd call to be a hit among the girls. And then there was his sister. She was dressed in a purple dress that went down to her knees. She looked beautiful. She is beautiful. She was blond with big brown eyes and had a lovely figure. She was definitely a babe magnet and I was going to be entertaining her for the next two or so hours. This was going to be a lot of fun. I just hope she isn't one of those uptight I'm too good for anyone type of girl. If she was this was going to be a big challenge.

**Well there it was. Also for the next chapter if any of you have any opinions or ideas for the story then please tell me(although I've got most of the story line in my head) I'll be very happy to incorporate all of your ideas into the story because this story is for you as much as it is for me. I'll also try and make sure the story chapters are quite long. Well to make it up for not updating for such a long time I'll be consistently updating my story this half term. KK bye.**

**Tosinoxo you're loyal kickin it supporter.**


End file.
